jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Kid Whisperer
The Kid Whisperer is the fifteenth episode in the first season of Jessie. It first aired on March 30, 2012 to 2.29 million viewers. Plot Jessie thinks Luke needs strict discipline. At the park, Jessie meets a nanny named Samantha, She later learns she is a dog nanny. Meanwhile, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri find out that Bertram has a hoarding problem while trying to get their belongings back from him. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Maia Madison as Samantha Trivia *This episode marks the first and only time Bertram's room is shown in the series. *The title of this episode is an allusion to the show Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan, also the part that Luke behaves much like a dog and Jessie tries to tame him makes a part of the episode just like the show. *A small clip of this episode was featured on a Fox News episode with Debby Ryan being a guest star. *When Ravi is recording a video diary while being stuck in Bertram's room, the time is referencing the movie, 127 Hours, the time he said how long he had been stuck was '127 seconds'. *In Ravi's video diary, just before he turns off the camera, he says, "And I will always love you." This is a reference to Whitney Houston's version of Dolly Parton's song, I Will Always Love You. *The episode premiered to 2.294 million viewers, currently the series' lowest documented audience. *In this episode, Luke's briefs (along with his belt) are seen but in the previous one, he wore tighty whities proving Ravi's point of him having white underwear. *"You are terminated" and "''Hasta la vista, baby!" ''are both famous quotes in the Terminator series and this episode makes a small reference to it. *This is the last episode to air in March of 2012. Goofs *In the episode The Talented Mr. Kipling, Luke was looking through Bertram's window and spotted Bertram shaving his back with a razor duct taped to a spatula. But in this episode, you wouldn't be able to see through the window because of all the clutter covering it. **Additionally, Bertram didn't know his room had a window in this episode, even according to Luke, the window is visible in previous episodes. *When Zuri is trying to pick the lock with a crayon, you can definitely see that the crayon wasn't in the lock. *In the scene where it is revealed that Calvin is a dog, he puts his paw up on his face. When the next camera comes in, he isn't shown with his paw on his face anymore. *When the avalanche happened Ravi should have got hurt but in the scene where they go to Ravi, it just shows dust in his shoulders. Gallery 115 15 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 2 Million Views